Order of the Hippocampi
by seekerquaffle621
Summary: Everyone hates Tom. Jacob's real name is Cedric, and he's supposed to be dead. Percy doesn't want to lead another quest. Annabeth thinks that school is going to be the best quest ever. Jason's not allowed on the quidditch team. Piper hates her knife and can't talk to Jason. Frank Is horrible at magic. Hazel has Ghosts following her. Somehow it gets worse. Isn't that just wonderful.
1. I'm Not Dead?

**Order of the 8**

**By: yours truly**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p>I thought death would hurt a lot. At the least the green flash of light would hurt a little.<p>

But it didn't. I felt to the floor blacked out. And when my eyes opened again I definitely wasn't in the graveyard.

I was in a cave with emeralds chipped in sides of the walls randomly it was filled with beds and a cupboard with potions stocking it. Healing potions.

It was the infirmary.

But it wasn't Hogwarts no I couldn't be. Hogwarts infirmary was a lot bigger.

I was sitting in a bed my robes were replaced with white and blue striped night clothes. Then a sound of someone apperateing I'm to the room and a boy who looked about 13 maybe 14. He had Dark blond hair and Bright green eyes that looked like the spell.

The spelled that almost killed me.

That or I was dead and in heaven.

He ran up to me "Your awake!"

He gave me a hug then pulled away and looked into my eyes "I gotta get grandma, she'll be enthusiastic"

He disappeared the second he finished speaking. Where did he go, how did he apperate he's to young_._I sat up higher in bed.

There was a window I could see where i was. I tried to get up but the second I stood up I fell straight in to the floor. I got up and sat back on the bed. It wasn't that bad.

I had the weirdest feeling. Like even though I had no idea where I was. And I had no way out. I felt comfortable and happy. I felt like I was at home. Waking up from a hard day to arrive in a place where people cared about me.

yeah. I'm in heaven. I'm dead. That's the only possibility.

Then the boy and another lady she looked about in her 20s.

"See I told you he was awake! Can I have my wand back now" the boy whined.

The lady analyzed me looking for cuts, burns, bruises, any thing.

She sighed and a wand appeared next to her. By far it was the weirdest wand ever it seemed to change ever second I stared at it. From dark brown to black to white. The designs changed to it was never the same. She grabbed it and gave to him.

He disappeared again leaving me with the lady.

My throat was dry and talking felt like something that would hurt. But I spoke up "Where, where am I. Who are you."

She looked in to my eyes trying to read my emotions "Do not be scared young wizard, I am Hecate the goddess of magic. I will protect you."

She paused as I tried to soak that in. I had heard about Hecate the goddess of magic. There was a statue of her in history of magic. But this lady did not look like her. And she was a myth. A Greek myth.

Hecate continued, "The boy you met before is Thomas. He helped nurse you back to health. I'm afraid you Were not completely stable. We saved you from the spell but you were still effected."

Suddenly a shock ran though my body as if I was being electrocuted. The pain in my body was unbearable. I screamed trying to let the pain go. But it wouldn't leave. I could feel my face getting wet though the tears. But every where every part of my body was on fire.

I curled myself in to a ball. And then the shock stopped. But every thing still hurt. I didn't have enough energy to move. I wish I could die. Any thing would be better then this.

And then I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me in to a hug. Hecate. She leaned in and I could feel her breath next to my ear for a few seconds then she whispered something in to my ear,"Don't cry my son I know it hurts but you must be brave"

I opened my eyes and stared in to hers. What did she mean son? I'm not her-

She gave me a grim smile and nodded as if she was reading my thoughts. "Go to sleep Cedric"

Suddenly the world started dimming. And slowly the emerald cave turned black.

I woke up.


	2. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Order of the 8**

**By: Me The Human**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p>I sat up and banged my head against the bed above me.<p>

"Ow" I muttered.

There didn't seem to be any one else in the cabin except.

"Tom what time is it" I asked.

Tom was sitting on his bed reading a book. He already had his camp half blood tee on with his wand strapped to his waist and his knife strapped to him arm.

"Archery starts in 5 minutes" he mumbled.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bath room. Piper wouldn't spare us this time if we were late. It would be my 5th time. I got my cloths on and strapped my wand to my side. Then I grabbed my bow and ran out the door.

I ran as fast as possible. Wait where was Tom.

I stopped and looked back. The Hecate cabin was closed but Tom wasn't any where to be seen. I could see the archery range right over the next hill. They were already shooting.

I ran down. Piper was already glaring at me.

I stopped in front of her.

She gave me the scariest glare ever,"Jacob your late again"

I gulped.

"For the 5th time" she growled

I gave her a nervous smile. It didn't matter if I was taller, or older, or the point that I had a wand. She scared me. She had trained longer. hard, and she was one of the 7. I had no chance of making it out of this one.

She continued glaring at me as if she was thinking of ways to punish me. Then turned around and started scolding Michel about enchanting arrows.

The good thing about Piper. She was one of the nicest of the 7. At least during training. Jason was the most strict out of all of them. But I had passed beginner swordsmanship last year. I got percy, he always just bribed the class with cookies.

I took my spot next to Tom who was missing every shot.

I grabbed my bow and looked towards Tom "how'd you get here so fast? I left before you."

He put down his bow and gave me a playful smile. He took his necklace out of his shirt. It was his time turner. A gift from Hecate for his 12th birth day.

All I got on my 18th birth day was a book on mist magic.

"Hey Hecate said you can't-" I started. But Piper heard and started to walk over.

I took my bow. And started shooting.

I got Bulls eye after bulls eye. While Tom got more blades of grass and trees then I could count.

I'm the best archer in the Hecate cabin. But I was the worst mist magician in the cabin.

As you can guess Tom was the best. And he was only a legacy. The grandson of Hecate. Which made me suck at it even more. I wasn't trained for mist, I was trained with actual spells and hexes.

The class ended quickly as it normally ended, with fighting and someone getting sent to the infirmary.

Tom and I started walking towards the pavilion as the horn sounded for breakfast.

I walked in and sat down, and ordered my usual bacon with chocolate chip pancakes. I walked over to the fire and put some bacon in, for Hecate.I sat back down just as Michel finished telling a joke. I laughed along with every one else, as Tom made a sausage Lincoln log cabin.

The Mr. D stood up. "Horrible morning brats, today schedule is Ares vs. Athena during capture the flag."

A cheer came from both cabins along with a couple insults to each other.

" The Hermes cabin is hosting a chariot race."

The Hermes cabin started cheering,

"And Chiron would like the following to meet in his office" he snapped his fingers and a list popped out of the air and Mr. D read it aloud. "Peter Johnson, Annabelle chance, Haliy Lessmon, Fred Bang, Jacob Green, Penelope McKing, and Tim Rider, and Jason dentistry."

One of the demigods up on the stage whispered something in Mr. D's ear.

"I mean, Percy Jackson , Annabeth chase , Hazel (a/n name I can not spell), Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Tom riddle, and Jacob Digree."

My mind froze as he said my name. Did Piper tell Chiron I was late for archery, or maybe some one told on Tom for his time turner.

The second he finished all eyes were on us. Being called to a meeting with Chiron was normally weird, it usually meant you were being sent on a quest, or you did something wrong like excessive stealing or maiming. Being called to a meeting with Chiron and the 7, that meant either certain death, promotion to senior counselor, or you were being sent on an important quest that the 7 needed to know about.

None of those options seemed like a good thing. I stood up and pulled up Tom. Every body's eyes were still glued to us. Even Hypnos cabin was watching our every move. Tom awkwardly waved at the room.

"Why are they staring at us" He whispered.

"We were called to the big house" I whispered back.

Tom never liked listening to the announcements. In fact he charmed his ears to stop working when ever Mr. D spoke.

We slowly walked to the exit. The six of them were waiting for us. They were staring as well. All of them were analyzing us trying to figure out why they were being called along.

We all slowly started walking to the big house. They all introduced them selfs. And tried to make small talk.

But the 7 was a very secret group. Every one knew them, everyone knew the stories about them. The story about why they called them selfs the 7, even though there was 6 of them. They were camp legend. But they had their own table, their own private beach, and their own schedule. They were allowed to do what ever they wanted when ever they wanted. So their actual selves, not many people knew.

We arrived at the big house. And arrived at the wreck room. Chiron was sitting and talking to an older man who had a long white beard, half moon glasses, and warm eyes. He looked familiar. But I couldn't figure out why.

He stopped talking to Chiron and looked at us one by one and stopped at me. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them as he met mine. He winked.

It dawned on me. I knew him but it wasn't possible he had-

He cleared his throat " Albus Dumbledore at your service"

How could he be here. When I "Died" I was sent 10 years in to the future. Everyone I knew was dead, married, or single in their 30's they had lived their lives. But I had looked up what happened after the war against "He who must not be named" Dumbledore had died.

So did Cedric Digory. He was the first death in the war.

I changed my name Jacob Digree. Dyed my hair black got Jake Mason to hack in to the CIA files and change me in to an American citizen. I even developed an American accent.

Tom says when I'm mad I slip in to British though.

I stared at Dumbledore. He stared back and gave me a wink. Then he continued "so these must be the heroes you were talking about, Chiron"

He slightly frowned as he looked over us "Hecate told me the 7 and her two best descendants would be here, I only see 6 of the 7."

The room already had an awkward tension. But the second he said that a sad silence started to take over.

After a while Jason pushed his glasses up and spoke up "that's an honorary name sir, there was... Originally 7. Now... There's 6."

"I'm sorry for your loss" Dumbledore gave Jason a sad smile.

Jason nodded back and took a deep breath. The rest of the 7 were probably thinking about the same thing he was, Leo Valdez.

He got up and shook each of our hands. "Thank you for coming, I hope you will accept my offer"

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know if anyone actually reads these author notes (I don't) But first of all thank you cause it was a very <strong>**pleasant surprise when i checked my email. Honestly didn't expect anyone to read this. Two I do not have the 5th book so the PJO gang will not meet the HP gang until I get it. Any way, Bye. =D**


	3. Files

**Order of the 8**

**By: A seeker**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p>Tom's P.O.V.<p>

I had always dreamed of meeting Albus Dumbledore. A man more powerful than my uncle and much wiser. One of Hecate's favorite children.

And the only chocolate frog card I didn't have besides Kingsley Shacklebolt .

The second Dumbledore finished shaking our hands Percy's ADHD go the best of him.

"Which god are you" Percy blurted.

Annabeth elbowed him.

"Ow, that hurt wise girl" he gave her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

She elbowed him harder.

" Mr. Jackson, I am not a god, a son of Hecate if you must know" Dumbledore responded.

"So" Jason broke though the tension "what do you want?"

"I need a favor, a quest you might say"

"I'm sorry we don't do quests anymore" Annabeth responded strictly.

"Then I am sorry Ms. Chase this is not an ordinary quest, the fate of the world is at stake"

The room felt colder, everyone's happy moods had disappeared. The 7 would save the world once again, they were not happy.

I knew what he meant. The war that would have ended the world.

Hecate had told me about the war, about my Uncle Voldemort who was causing it. How a boy named Harry Potter was destined to kill him. A world about to fall apart. A world I belonged to.

"Ok what's our quest" Hazel asked.

"You'll be attending my school-" Dumbledore was interrupted

"Wait, you said we were saving the world not going to school" Piper asked confused.

"To save the world you will be in charge of protecting the only one who can save the world"

"So we're bodyguards" Frank said.

"Yes" he confirmed

"Our quest is going to a wizard school to learn magic?" Annabeth asked.

"Now. I must go, the school year starts soon. I trust Chiron will tell you the rest." Dumbledore started to the door.

Percy interrupted "We didn't say yes."

Annabeth shot Percy a glare. Going to school to save the world was probably Annabeth's ideal quest.

Dumbledore stopped and turned around, and gave percy a critical look, "I've studied you Mr. Jackson, you will be known throughout history as the greatest hero to walk the earth, and the kindest." He paused to let it sink in "Which is why you will not only will go on this quest, you will lead it"

He walked out. Everyone stared at Percy. He didn't seem to notice as he glared at the door. Until Annabeth grabbed hold of his hand and faced him towards Chiron.

Chiron didn't seem fazed as he handed us each a file. "I expect this to be read by each of you in 4 days, that doesn't mean Annabeth is the only one who reads it, I expect all of you to. now, you have lessons to teach"

I grabbed a file and we all filed out (a/n no pun intended ish) Jacob and I walked out last so the others wouldn't hear."You ready to go back"

Jacob seemed unsure he hadn't been there in two years, after being teleported 10 years into the future

"I hope so" he said before taking off for rock climbing. He seemed to be trying to reassure himself.

But I wasn't ready either, I knew what would happen, hate, everyone would hate me for being Tom riddle. Voldemort's nephew. I'm being sent on a quest that would surely end with me dead.

I walked slowly to the rocks. And opened the file to skim over it. I probably wouldn't have to read all of it. Though Annabeth would probably give them a quiz on it.

I stopped as I saw my name on the first page.

Thomas Riddle: protection of Hermione Granger

I skimmed through the pages till I reached her information. She had wild brown hair and her front teeth were a little big she was kinda pretty. But she didn't seem to bad. Smartest girl in her grade. Obviously brave, she was in Gryffindor.

Stubborn.

Actually.

This might be a bit of a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Guys<strong>

**so thank you to the people who read this**

**I kinda feel like this chapter sucks (then again I feel like all my chapters suck)**

**anyway I got the book so I might have a chapter written soon if I don't get stuck on the book and read it all by accident.**

**I'm kinda curious so How many of you read Fan Fiction on your phone/tablet or what ever.**

**And below this I will be putting what's in the file because then it makes thing way easier for everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Page 1<strong>

Dear demigods, this will be your guide to the quest you have volunteered for. The school you will be going to is called Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Your main goal is to protect but each of you will be only responsible for the protection of a single person, group, or object. Your jobs will be listed below:

Thomas riddle: protection of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend.

Piper McLean: protection of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best Friend

Percy Jackson: protection of Harry Potter. And quest leader.

Annabeth Chase: Protection of Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

Jacob Degree: protection of the rest of the Wesley family: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley.

Hazel Levesque: protection of hogwarts staff.

Jason Grace: protection of Slytherin and Hufflepuff students.

Frank Zhang: protection of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students.

**Page 2**

You will be assigned to each a different house. Gryffindor the brave, Slytherin the cunning, Ravenclaw the wise, or Hufflepuff the loyal. Assignments below:

Percy Jackson: Gryffindor

Annabeth Chase: Ravenclaw

Jason Grace: Slytherin

Piper McLean: Hufflepuff

Hazel Levesque: Slytherin

Frank Zhang: Ravenclaw

Thomas Riddle: Gryffindor

Jacob Degree: Hufflepuff

**Page 3- 37 (I don't know the exact amount of members and stuff): Contains Profile pictures and information on member of the order and all those under protection.**

**Page 38 :**

Information on quest:

Your cover story is American exchange students. If asked what school you used to go to you go to Delphi school of witchcraft and wizardry.

You will all be put into 5th year to make thing easier. Except Jacob Digree he will be in 6th. In order to do this job you will all be turned into 15-year olds.

Hogwarts is in England but you will be sent about 12 years into the past. When you get there you will be brought to your current living place by Arthur Wesley. You will be staying with the Order of the Phoenix to gain their trust.

You will have to get school supplies the list of things will be in this file, along with your Hogwarts letter.

You will shop at Diagon Alley please be sure to stop at Gringotts. The key will be put in Each of your files. It will always appear in your suitcase after its first use.

When you board the Hogwarts express you will receive your own sitting area. It can only be opened by the Gringotts key. Leave the door unlocked for the trolley lady.

Two other students will be sitting with you, Fred and George Weasley, they have been informed of your quest and will be assisting you.

When you arrive at Hogwarts you will meet with Hagrid and the rest of the first years in order to be out in to your houses. The sorting hat has been briefed on which houses you will be out in to.

The rest you must figure out by your self. If you are ever in need of my assistants you may come to my office.

All those who will be informed of your quest will be listed below:

Minerva mcgonagall

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Arthur Wesley

In an event of one of your deaths you will stay alive for one hour extra, thirty minutes in that time zone, thirty minutes in your original time zone. In the event of any ones death you are instructed to wipe all memories (but your own) of the quest member.

If you survive your quest you will be sent back to your time zone. Gain back your original ages. And continue life. You will be able to keep all magic possessions. All existence of you in the past will be wiped.

Good luck Heroes.

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm done so, bye.<strong>

**seekerquaffle621 signing off =D**


	4. Order Of The Hippies

**Order Of the Hippocampi**

**By: The Ordinary Original Girl (Me)**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p><span>Tom's P.O.V.<span>

The next four days were chaos.

The packet was pretty easy to under stand.

But every where I went people whispered behind my back.

I mean, I probably should get used to it, it was going to happen for like another year or so after when we got to Hogwarts, but can't people mind their own business.

The word had spread quickly, Jacob and I were going on a quest. With the most powerful demigods ever. In England. With a bunch of wizards, and according to the file, back in time.

The day after the meeting Annabeth had a pile of books she borrowed from our cabin and the camp library.

After the war Annabeth demanded camp had a library, and after much arguing, fighting, and raising money, they built Miniveras Library. A perfect place to keep the Athena Parthenon.

So Annabeth found every thing she could find on wizards. She had every wizarding book made at the camp library.

Her boyfriend had turned all the papers in to air planes by lunch after the meeting. But someone told me Annabeth made him unfold them and read them through a couple times.

But today was the day. I walked to the big house with the rest of the 7. The only one who seemed ready besides Annabeth was Hazel. The meeting had been scheduled for 3:50 in the morning.

As we walked closer we saw Dumbledore and Chiron siting on the porch talking. They waved when they saw us coming and stood up.

Well, Dumbledore stood up."Good morning, students"

Every one but Frank, who had fallen asleep standing up, muttered a hello or a not really back.

"Well we best get going then, I'll bring you to the place and you'll be on your own." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Hold hands every one"

We all held hands and Dumbledore vanished our luggage. He held Franks hand and the farmilier feeling of apperating appeared, my stomach rolled but I pushed down the feeling as was continued.

When I opened my eyes we were in front of some houses.

When I say we I mean every one not throwing up on the road behind us. Which didn't help the town, it was pretty messed up with about a dozen broken windows, and garbage every where.

"Where are we" I asked.

Why were we sent to live here.

"Just a second" Dumbledore responded as he pulled out a silver deluminator and a slip of paper.

He klick end the deluminator a couple times til all the lights on the street went out.

"What's that" Jason asked.

Dumbledore ignored him.

He passed the paper to Piper who was the closest to him "read this memorize it and pass it on."

She passed it on until I got it at the end. I looked down at the paper.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Glace, London

"Ow" I muttered as I let go of the paper, it had caught on fire.

I stepped on it to get the flame out. But the wind had already pushed it away.

"Where is it though, shouldn't it be between 11 and 13" Hazel asked, confused.

I look towards the houses in front of us there was 11 and 13 no twelve.

"Concentrate on what you read" Dumbledore continued.

Suddenly there was another door right between the 11 and 13. Dumbledore walked up and knocked on the door. We all stood silently behind him.

I hoped it wasn't a monster that would come out.

A man with bright red opened the door to face us. This must be Arthur Wesley "Hello my name is Arthur, you must be the exchange students" he winked at the last part.

I expected Dumbledore to answer back, but he had left.

Percy answered "pretty much"

"Percy don't be rude" Piper scolded "Hi I'm Piper, that Idiot is Percy, that Hazel, Jason, Annbeth, Jacob, Frank, and Tom"

She pointed to each of us in turn.

"Well come in, we need to introduce you to the rest of the order." He stepped a side and started to walk down the hall.

We all slowly started to walk down the hall. It was an interesting hall. There was old paintings that had turned black,the walls were chipped, the carpet was messed up. And it smelled like a building that was dumped in armpit sweat after wrestling, and dust like no one had been in it for a long time.

We walked to the end. To a door. They walked out and in front of us standing up and down the stairs, standing in front of us toward the next door was a bunch of wizards. All staring at us.

A man I recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt the bald black wizard standing in the front. was the first to speak. "Hello my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt" he introduced every one there and then continued "we are the Order of the Phoenix"

Percy stood up straighter "My name is Percy Jackson" you could see the respect grow in their eyes as he did so, he sounded like a leader. He was the leader.

Percy introduced every one and continued "We are the Order of the Hippocampi" he said in the most serious voice ever.

"That is the worst name ever" Frank complained "we are not the Order of the Hippies "

Every one in our group started laughing. All the tension, all the worry, we were laughing it off.

The wizards seemed confused.

"We are now" Jacob said with a smile.

So there we were standing in front of the people we were sent to protect, save, and befriend. But now we weren't just demigods, we were an Order. A group. A team.

We were The Order of the Hippocampi.

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys thanks for reading this if you didn't notice I probably changed this to The Order of the Hippocampi in stead of the Order of the 8. I hope thats ok. Sorry for spoiling BOO on Chapter 2 by the way really, really sorry. I keep forgetting its only been out a month, but yeah leo died <strong>

**ish.**


	5. Pretty Much Just Chores

**The Order Of the Hippocampi**

**By: The best seeker ever**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling (I think I spelled that wrong) **

* * *

><p>Every one had left, except Mr. Wesley.<p>

"Now I've got room assignments" he gave us a grin. "Piper, Annabeth, And Hazel, you will be staying with Hermione and Ginny. Percy, Tom, Jason, and Frank you will be staying with Ron. Jacob you'll be staying with Fred and Gorge. Your stuff should already be there"

He turned around and walked out in to the kitchen.

We all just stared at the stairs. Even after laughing our problems away, we still had problems. No one wanted to go first.

There was a sudden crack and in front of us stood the only Hogwarts students that would know about us. Fred and George Wesley.

"Hello honor to meet you all, I'm Fred this is George" Fred introduced.

"So we'll show you to your rooms get you all comfy" George continued.

We walked up the stairs along with them.

"So" Piper asked "why'd Dumbledore trust you with the our secret"

"We're good friends with some demigods you might know them, Connor and Travis Stoll, we meet them at the universal magical twins club. Dumbledore signed us up when we got in to Hogwarts, any twin from any where, any time, we've probably meet them at one time." Fred said with a grin.

"Have you ever met-" Annabeth was cut off by Ginny running down the stairs.

We all silently looked at her as she ran by. She stopped for a second and glanced at Tom. It made her run even faster.

"What's with her " Tom asked.

"Bad experience with your uncle" Gorge said you could hear anger in his voice.

They stopped between two doors "the one on he right is the girls room, guys on the left, our room is right over their" Fred pointed out the rooms and vanished with a crack.

George bowed, gave a wink in Piper's direction, and disappeared in another loud crack.

Jason didn't seem every happy about that. At all.

The others walked to their rooms leaving me all alone in the hall. My room was two doors down. I walked in and noticed a bed with my stuff next to it. The bed had my name on it. Not Jacob, Cedric.

They must of told the twins every thing.

Their beds were messy and dirty. But the interesting thing was the room over all. It had counters in every part of the room, covered with cauldrons, ingredients, a piles of candies and toys.

Wesley's wheezes. Every year on my birth day a box from no one would send me a ton of stuff from there. That was where I got my fake name. I read it on the first box I got.

It was written along with the twins names, like he was partial owner.

I was now two years younger then I previously was. But I still felt nineteen. My hair was still dyed black. The scar I got while fighting a hellhound was still their.

It was like they made me slightly shorter. I didn't really get the chance to see what every one else looked like. But Tom is fifteen he probably won't change much.

I got my stuff ready and walked down stairs for breakfast. The smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen.

I walked down to the kitchen as one of the paintings kept yelling as loud as possible. Couldn't they just remove it.

When I got their the table was full. All that was left was a seat next to Tom and George.

Their was more food then I had ever seen in the middle if the table. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, every thing you could want.

Ron and Percy seemed to be trying to eat more then the other.

Percy looked way scrawnier then before, but still pretty much the same. Piper was shorter. Jason was also shorter. Frank wasn't as bull like. Hazel was about the same. And Annabeth was taller then Percy, not by much but still taller. But most of all, they had lost that tired look in their eyes.

We spent the the rest of the day cleaning. Frank was terrified of pixies. And Annabeth seemed to be competing with Hermione to see who could get rid of the most magical beings, Annabeth didnt have a wand yet so she was losing. And Hazel was using the mist to trick the pixies in to knocking each other out.

Annabeth saw a spider and passed out, while Ron ran away screaming like a little girl. And every thing was fine.

Until Mr. Wesley got home. He ran though the hall and stopped when we he saw all of us cleaning.

He faced towards professor Lupin clearly out of breath "Kingsley just told me Harry was using magic he wants you to go with him to pick Harry up."

"What about me can I come" Sirius asked attentively.

Professor Lupin was already out the door. Mr. Wesley had already left for the Order's conference room.

Sirius had already started for the door as well.

Mrs. Wesley had stopped him "you know what Dumbledore said" she scolded.

"But Molly- I - he's my godson"

"Then for heavens sake send him a letter, don't break the rules"

He gave her one more pleading look then walked up stairs to send the letter.

Every one else had already left except the 8 of us. They were going to meet the boy who lived. He was going to meet me, again.

A jolt of pain ripped though my body. It was happening.

I turned the stairs and ran as fast as I could, it can't be happening now of all times. As hard as I tried the stairs started to get steeper, the jolts of pain increased. I feel my self fall on the stairs as Tom was calling my name, but my mind couldn't register anything else. And the room turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so first thanks for the people follow this:<strong>

**Ben's Niece**

**DemonWriter101**

**PJOHPandKC**

**RanDomthoughtS9**

**ShadowsRising**

**The One Who Wrote The Story**

**This is the BEST Penname EVER**

**baby Cyclopes**

**camilu257**

**kurotenshi-08**

**lovepercy76324 (consider your self a follower)**

**And of course thank you to all those Guest ****reviewers. You guys are awesome. **

**I think this is the 5th chapter not sure but I don't know how soon I will be updating, I have to write another story for a school club, so I will hopefully have another chapter for you by saturday. I feel like this chapter's kinda weird. So give me your opinion, and what I should improve on. **

**See y'all later, Seekerquaffle621 signing off. =D**


	6. That guy comes, gosh what was his name

**Story: The Order of The Hippocampi**

**Author: A Certain Seeker**

**All Rights go to Rick and Rowling. All italics are from the book from now until I give up or finish this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Jacob" I yelled as he fell on to the stairs with a thud.<p>

It was happening, again, I hated when this happened. He had stopped screaming but, he still had a horrible violent shiver that happened. I ran up the stairs. His face was pale and exhorted in pain.

"Merlin's beard, what happened" Hermione was checking for vital signs.

"don't worry he does this all the time just help me get him up the stairs" I grabbed his arms and pulled him up the stairs.

She held up his legs and we carried him to the bedroom. "so this happens a lot"

I wave her a small grim smile "yeah"

We placed him on the bed, and sat down. "do you have any healing potions" I asked

"oh, yeah" she stood up and looked toward the door "I'll go ask Mrs. Weasley, you sure he'll be alright"

I stood up so we were the same height. "Yeah, he'll be fine"

She walked out, poked her head through the door to look at us one more time before disappearing down the hall. She was gone. Thank the gods. I pulled out my wand. Vigilaveris.

Jacobs eyes flicked open. He got up and took a deep breath "I hate when that happens"

"At least you didn't have to carry a full grown teen up the stairs" I grunted, "come on we need to-"

Hermione and the rest of the group rushed into the room. Mrs. Wesley seemed the most agitated. She ran over and checked Jacobs head.

"Oh What happened dears" she said frantically. She sounded kind of like Hecate but more, I don't know, genuine, unique.

"Nothing" Jacob answered quickly.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice "are you sure."

"Yeah" he paused to think of an excuse "I didn't drink enough water."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by a very distraught Percy "what do you mean you didn't drink enough water! Water's like amazing. It's delicious and even funner to play with"

"It's more fun" Annabeth and Hermione yelled in sync. They both immediately blushed.

An awkward silence covered the room. Mrs. Wesley took the opportunity to leave. Frank found it was the perfect time to cause problems.

He leaned over to Ron, who had become good friends with lately, and whispered "I didn't know they were fraternal twins."

The room burst into laughs except for fuming Annabeth, and Hermione. Then the door behind us opened. Immediately Ron and Hermione bolted to the door to give the new person a hug, the joke long forgotten. He had a mop of black hair, and emerald eyes behind a pair of circular glasses. He was Harry James Potter, The boy who lived, The chosen one. They stopped hugging him and the awkward silence came back to the room.

"I think I found Percy's twin" Jason joked in front of me. He was elbowed in the stomach by Piper.

Percy ignored the comment and stepped forward to shake Harry's hand " I'm Percy Jackson, This Is Annabeth chase, Piper Mclean, Jason grace, Hazel Lequesue, Frank Zhang, Tom..." he paused and glanced towards me. Chiron must have told him about my name. I shook my hea this was not a time to make any enemies. He gave me a small nod and continued " and that's Jacob Digree. We are the uh-" Percy gave a glance to Annabeth.

She sighed and answered "The American Exchange Students."

Harry seemed very worried as he looked at me. Everyone was staring at him though he finally got the message and spoke up "what?"

"you didn't tell us your name," Hazel said with a roll of her eyes.

Harry seemed in awe as he looked each of us in turn "you don't- uh you don't know my name?"

Nope we just got a whole file on you.

"Congrats," Frank said, " you got the answer right, give the man a prize."

Harry seemed at a loss for words but then stood taller and spoke with pride "I'm Harry James Potter, but call me Harry."

Hermione decided to explode the second he was done talking. "I'm so glad you're here Harry. Oh, how are you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless - but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us - the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -" she suddenly blushed and looked toward us "uh- can you guys leave"

"Yeah we'll get going," I said quickly before anyone argued. We all walked out, and Ron closed the door behind us.

"Ok' Annabeth said the second the door closed "we need to hear that conversation. So you two" She looked towards me and Jacob "you know magic, how do we use magic to do that."

I sighed, it isn't that easy to do. I ran past them and bounced down the stairs. I ran past the halls and into the kitchen grabbed 8 cups when Mrs. Wesley's back was turned and ran back upstairs. I passed Annabeth the cup and the rest of the crew. They gave me an odd look.

"It's magic" I gave them a bright smile as did my magical jazz hands.

"oh I could have done that!" Annabeth said grudgingly as she put the bottom of the against her ear and the top of it against the door.

We all tried to cram our cups on the door to listen. Except Frank who decided to turn into a spider and crawl under the door. When Annabeth wasn't looking, of course.

The voices were hard to hear and I could only hear a few words. Dumbledore, Hedwig, answers, muggle, Ministry of Magic. The rest seemed blurred and distorted.

"we have to figure out what they're saying," Piper said quietly as she got her self away from the door.

Everyone else moved away as well. There was no way we would figure this all out with the cups. Maybe Frank would get it. Frank suddenly appeared in front of the door with a painful expression plastered on his face.

"that hurt my ears, a lot" He whined going to Hazel for a hug. "did you hear anything," Annabeth asked hopefully. Frank shook his head slowly, "we need a new plan" Annabeth said with a frown. She seemed to be coming up with a blank. Which wasn't normal?

We were silent for a minute, But Annabeth was normally making the plan.

"I got it" Hazel whispered attentively "The Twins they can do that teleport thing into the room. Then we'll have spies."

There was a pop and the Twins were standing in front of us. "you called" they said in unision.

"Yeah actually" Percy said casually "can you go in there" he pointed to the room "and tell us everything you here"

"yes sir" They said in mock salute then they disappeared with another pop.

"What do we do now" Jason muttered obviously bored.

"I don't know" Percy answered "eat I guess" he took off down stairs toward the kitchen.

"There's a meeting going on down there we're not allowed to go" Annabeth muttered under her breath.

Percy heard her "Darn it" he stopped and angrily trudged back up the stairs, "then what are we supposed to do"

"we could go over the quest again" Jason suggested.

Percy groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I haven't been here a while well I have I just wasn't updating. Not that most of you knew I was here in the first place but I was just updating this chapter and I might write some more once I clean my room and get my phone back. But if I don't ever up date then well. That probably I didn't clean up my room. Gtg it's scripture family time bye.<strong>

**Seekerquaffle621 Signing Off.**


	7. Warning: Boring Chapter Still a Chapter

**Order of the 8**

**By: Me**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

**All things in italics aren't mine**

* * *

><p>We all walked to my room since it was the only one not currently occupied. We all sat down on the beds as Annabeth shut the door, locked it, and looked over the dirty room in disgust.<p>

Annabeth took the heavy file out of Percy's hands "first order of business we have to go over a couple things, everyone but Jacob and Tom will be getting wands during Harry's trial. I hope everyone has read the file cause I will not be telling you what color you should be having on like everything, I don't think it's on your files, but Jacob and Jason will be in charge of spying on the quidditch teams which mean you have to buy brooms. Jacob you'll have to tell Jason how to play later. Also, Professor Dumbledore wants me and Percy to be exchange students perfects. I think that's all" she scanned through the file again "oh um Jason you have to act like an egoistic jerk and be a spy in Professor Umbridge's army and you have to pretend to be friends with Draco Malfoy, and hate all of our guts."

"why can't that be Hazel's job or Leo-"Jason stopped talking as the happiness in the room disappeared.

Annabeth closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath, then opened her eyes and scan the rest of us "any other comments or questions"

"So does that mean that after Jason becomes friends with the jerks we can't talk to him," Frank asked. Piper suddenly got interested in the conversation.

"whenever he's with or near other Slytherin's, besides Hazel, we should probably not talk to him, we need a spy, and no offense Hazel, you are too nice," Annabeth said giving Hazel an apologetic look.

"wow, best quest ever" Piper groaned as Jason grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think someone's coming" Hazel interrupted.

Annabeth threw Percy the file and he stuffed it under my bed as the door creaked open.

Mrs. Weasley came in "It's time for dinner dears"

"well be there in a second Mrs. Weasely," I said as we each stood up.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was full when we got there. We all sat down where ever we could find a seat. I sat down next to Bill Weasley. After I grabbed my plate. It was just like family reunions before I had left, crowded, happy, and really good food.<p>

Bill looked over at me "where are you from?" he asked.

"um" I stopped trying to find the right answer "I'm from New York"

"you don't seem to have an accent"

"I didn't pick it up," I said giving him a convincing shrug.

We kept talking till Mrs. Weasley gave a yawn and said "Nearly time for bed, I think"

Everyone turned their attention to Her.

_"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort." _

Everyone in the room froze the room became incredibly tense like they were expecting an attack. Which could actually happen for us 'exchange students'.

_"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so —" _

_"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."_

_She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched upon its __arms, every trace of drowsiness gone._

_"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix__ to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen —" _

_"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly._

_"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily._

_"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you __haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George._

_" 'You're too young, you're not in the Order,_'_, " said Fred, in a _high-pitched _voice that sounded _uncanny_ like his mother's. "Harry's not __even of age!"_

_"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," __said Sirius calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other_

_hand —"_

_"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. __Weasley sharply. Her normally kindly face looked dangerous. "You __forgot what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"_

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with an air as though readying himself_ for a fight._

_"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said __Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words._

_Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's heads turned from Sirius to __Mrs. Weasley as though following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling __amid a pile of abandoned butterbeer corks, watching the conversation __with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius._

_"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said __Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, __there was a collective shudder around the table at the name), "he has __more right than most to —"_

_"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. __Weasley. "He's only fifteen and —"_

_"— and he's dealt with as much as most _of_ the Order," said Sirius, __"and more than some —"_

_"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, __her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still —"_

_"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently. _

_"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her __cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"_

_"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly._

_"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you __talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend __back!"_

_"What's wrong with that?" said Harry._

_"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however __much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring __into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you __should not forget it!"_

_"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his __voice rising._

_"Meaning you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why __Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and —"_

_"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of _this _if you __please!" said Sirius loudly._

_"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, __back me up!"_

_Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and __cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when __he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he say, "Dumbledore __knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will __have to be filled _in to_ a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters __—"_

_"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask __whatever he likes!"_

_"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as __Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about __to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts — not all the __facts, Molly, but the general picture — from us, rather than a garbled __version from . . . others." _

_His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure that Lupin, at least, __knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge._

_"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around __the table for support that did not come, "well . . . I can see I'm going __to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons __for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone __who has got Harry's best interests at heart —"_

_"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly._

_"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"_

_"He's got me!"_

_"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling. "The thing is, it's been __rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up __in Azkaban, hasn't it?"_

_Sirius started to rise from his chair._

_"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about __Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down."_

_Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into __his chair, his face white._

_"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued. __"He's old enough to decide for himself."_

_"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once._

_He did not look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she __had said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient at __her mollycoddling. . . . Sirius was right, he was not a child._

_"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny —__Ron — Hermione — Fred — George — _exchange students_ I want you out of this __kitchen, now."_

_There was _instant_ uproar._

_"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together._

_"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron._

_"Mum, I want to!" wailed Ginny. _

I looked around at the eight of us we each just watched. Honestly we didn't need to know anything else. Annabeth had all current and some future information that had any thing to do with the order of the Phionx and Harry's fith year.

_"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes overbright. "I __absolutely forbid —"_

_"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily._

_"They are of age —"_

_"They're still at school —"_

_"But they're legally adults now, " said Mr. Weasley in the same tired __voice. _He looked over at us as well but didn't say anything about us.

_Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face._

_"I — oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron —"_

_"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said __Ron hotly. "Won't — won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting __Harry's eyes._

_For a split second, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't __tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the __dark and see how he liked it. But the nasty impulse vanished as they __looked at each other._

_" 'Course I will," Harry said. Ron and Hermione beamed._

_"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny — BED!"_

Ginny stomped up the stairs angily. Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to us.

"uh" Percy flashed her a quick smile and then made his way to the stairs waving as he trudged up "goodnight everybody" He yelled down trying to go up the stairs as fast as possible.

We all followed the quest leader's lead and walked toward the staircase until Mr. Weasly called back at us "Thomas, I think you should stay"

Mrs. Weasly seemed a bit annoyed for a second but her husband gave her a stare that read 'I'll explain later'.

Thomas looked at me for a second, but then he gulped down some air and made his way back to the kitchen door where he closed it behind him.

* * *

><p><em>George's loud voice was filling the room. <em>_"Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs __you in the drawing room, there are loads more doxies than she thought __and she's found a nest of dead _puffskeins_ under the sofa." _

I walked into the room where everyone but Harry and Ron were sleeping like babies. I repeated what George said but slightly louder. Jason fell off his bed. Tom bolted up and cursed in Greek.

Harry suddenly spoke up "where's Frank"

I looked over to his bed to see the shape of a bulldog lying under the blankets "he is already down there"

They all walked off, but I waited till the door closed. Then I pulled up the blankets to find Bulldog Frank happily sleeping in the middle of the bed.

"Get up" I yelled into his ear.

He suddenly turned into a kitten and jumped on top of my head. After he realized it was me he jumped down and turned into Frank.

After getting dressed we ran downstairs for breakfast as Mrs. Weasley. She gave us assignments. I had gotten partnered up with Tom as always.

"so" I whispered so that no one else could here "what happened last night"

Tom kept working but answered my question "Voldemort's growing stronger, Dumbledore is in some trouble. I know we win in the end but, at what cost will we win. What if one of the people on the quest died. It's bothering me, actually two things are bothering me. First of all there's a chance one of us is going to die, but the second thing has been nabbing me all day, well since last night. We don't have a prophecy at all no clue what's going to happen and one has noticed. Not even Annabeth seems to care."

We worked in a bit of an awkward silence but the prophecy thing had gotten to me. Why didn't we have one? Every quest ordered by a god had one. Yes, Rachel no longer had the gift but Camp Jupiter had a new Auger. Ella might have been able to give us some sort of guidance.

Mrs. Weasley had decided to get some sandwiches. We could here yelling down stairs but we made our way towards the twins and the trio. Then we spotted the Black Family House Elf.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I haven't updated this in a while. Some of you probably have never read this before but yeah this is the like 7th chapter I think. Everything in Italics was not written by me Which means I barely wrote anything by myself this time. Sorry most of this is like from the actual story but I'm trying to get to Hogwarts which is taking forever. Also I redid some of the chapters so if you have read this before well You could go back but not much has changed. I will try to write more since I'm on spring break but no offical promises. Hope this chapter was ok. It took a while to write this. Anyway that's all I think,I'll probably remember what else I wanted to write later. Bye.<strong>

**seekerquaffle621 signing off =D**


	8. New wands for the 7

**Book: Order if the Hippocampi**

**By: The seeker who accidentally caught a quaffle**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling.**

* * *

><p>The day of Harry's trial was the first time since we got here we had left the house. Which I thought was exciting mostly because I was half British and I had never been anywhere in the United Kingdom. We walked out into the snow with Mr. Weasley who decided to show them around Diagon Ally but we could all tell he really wanted to ask us some questions about muggle things.<p>

We sat on the bus as He asked Percy as many questions as possible "What makes Airplanes fly? How do you use VCR's? Why do you use pens, over quills?"

Percy however stuttered through the conversation as if he had no idea how to answer any of the questions himself. Jason snicker quietly behind him. As Annabeth tried to ignore both of them to focus on the book she was currently reading, being ADHD you could tell she wasn't getting too far.

The bus finally came to a stop at a place called The Leaky Cauldron. We filled out of the bus and followed Mr. Weasley toward the back as he waved and smiled to other wizards till we reached a courtyard with a brick wall and a trash can.

Mr. Weasley tapped one of the bricks and the bricks parted leaving a big hole that led to the most magical place I had ever seen. Yes, I lived with the goddess of magic, the best and most powerful at magic in the world. But Diagon Ally was amazing. There were crazy looking building's, with crazy looking names, crazy looking products, and more wizards when I had ever seen.

Hazel was the first to recover from the shock "wow, this place is amazing."

"yes," Mr. Weasley checked his watch then continued to speak "I have to go pick up Harry the trial starts soon."

He disappeared with a pop leaving us alone.

"c'mon I'll bring you to the wand shop" Jacob ran down the street as we trailed along.

We stopped at a shop that was kinda shabby and old with a sign that read Ollivander's in peeled gold letters.

When we walked in and we found a million boxes all stacked and stocked all over. The room was dusty and small with a window and a chair in the corner.

"hello I have been expecting you" A pale man with white hair appeared on the back of the shop,"it is a pleasure to meet you" He shook each of our hands and studied us kinda like Annabeth did but in a calmer fashion. "Shall we start with the oldest then" He walked over to the closest shelf and pulled out 6 golden boxes.

He read the label "Percy Jackson, a special wand indeed." Mr. Ollivander pulled out a want that was bright blue, which made Percy smile widely, and examined it closely "12 inches, made from Palm tree, core of Hippocampi tail, slightly springy good with defensive spells, and Potions" He handed it to Percy "give it a wave"

Percy waved it and a sudden wind came in the shop along with magically appearing beach sand "that's cool" Percy muttered under his breath as he stepped back.

Mr. Ollivander called the next one of them forward "Annabeth chase, your wand is well what is most expected my a daughter of Athena" He pulled out a wand that looked grey silver "11 inches, made from an olive tree, core of-" He paused as if confused "silk from an Acomantula, a giant spider" Annabeth froze a little, but Ollivander continued "unyielding, very good wand, it will work well with every subject" He handed it to her.

Annabeth gave it a wave and a burst of silver light came from the end, making the room lighter.

"Jason Grace" Ollivander called as he pulled a golden wand out. Jason pushed his glasses up and stepped forward "13 inches, Made from Pine Tree, with a griffin feather for a core, inflexible, great for charms, but will work just as nicely with levitation, and air control" He handed the wand over to Jason who got it in his hand and gave it a small wave, for a second everyone levitated a nice 4 inches of the ground making Frank trip and fall.

"Hazel Levesque" she stepped forward and seemed a bit anxious. Ollivander opened with box to find a black wand that seemed to be covered with a couple of shining crystals " 9 3/4 inches, made from Blackthorn wood, core of thermal hair, bendy, and very good with necromancy and potions" He handed her the wand.

She waved it and all the light in the room disappeared and then came back as if nothing had happened.

"Piper Mclean" He took out her wand which looked kind weird l couldn't tell what it looked like cause it kept on changing before my eyes, kinda like my wand.

"10 1/2 inches, apple tree, Veela hair core, springy, very good for charms" Mr. Ollivander handed her the ever changing wand.

She waved it and the chair in the corner turned bright pink. Piper frowned but took a step back.

Mr. Ollivander opens the last box "Frank Zhang" The wand was a blood red color which was probably perfect for the son of Mars. "13 1/2 inches, redwood tree, dragon heartstring core, stiff, will work beautifully with transfiguration" He handed the want to Frank.

Frank waved the wand and, well nothing happened. He frowned and waved it again it did nothing once again "Why isn't it working" Frank muttered as he look over the wand like he was trying to find the place to replace the batteries. Just as the tip of the wand was pointing at his face a burst of smoke came from the end leaving Frank coughing and Percy laughing.

"Well we best be going Mr. Ollivander," Jacob said as he turned toward the door.

"Mr. Ollivander called after him "It's good to see you again Cedric Diggory"

Jacob froze from the look on his face there were about a million different thoughts and emotions running through his head. Piper must have felt them too her want seemed to be sparkling pink fireworks. But Jacob didn't turn around. If I were him I wouldn't either. He continued and walked out the door, the rest of us slowly filed out after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. I made another one. I probably won't send it out till later, since I made a chapter yesterday. But hello all those who have stumbled upon my lame little story. I did wands. I tried to make them as much like their heritage as possible, I have no idea if a Palm Tree wand would work super well but hey good thing this is fiction. I might make the next chapter someone else cause I can't really do all the things I want if I don't. I hope this was ok, that is kindly made up for the boring another chapter. If it didn't then sorry I will try harder. That's all thanks for reading, bye.<strong>

**seekerquaffle621 signing off. =D**


End file.
